pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mossdeep Space Center
The Mossdeep Space Center is located in Mossdeep City. This destination was chosen because of Mossdeep's ideal weather, clear and sunny with stable winds. The Space Center successfully sends rockets into space, though specifics of the space missions are unknown. There is a white rock outside which holds a special meaning to the people at the space center; it is a symbol of their wish for their rockets to fly safely. Many scientists work here and are dedicated to the rocket launches' success. The Space Center contains many blueprints of rockets, machines and computers, and has two accessible floors. In the game, a man by the window will reveal the number of successful launches there have been. Another person in the Space Center will give the player a . In Pokémon Emerald In , after failing to take control of , Team Magma tries to obtain the rocket fuel there to use to make Mt. Chimney erupt. They send a letter to the Space Center, informing them that they will take the rocket fuel, causing a panic. After the player obtains the , Team Magma attacks the center, and the player must enter the Space Center and defeat all of the s on the first floor in order to go to the second floor. On the second floor, the meets up with Steven Stone and pairs up with him to Double Battle against Maxie and Tabitha. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Delta Episode At the start of the Delta Episode, Scientists at the Space Center notice that an asteroid has changed its trajectory and is now on a collision course with the planet. In order to stop it, the Scientists lead by Professor Cozmo intend to use a rocket full of Infinity Energy as well as the energy of human (which is found in Key Stones) to create a warp hole (using the same technology as warp tiles) to take the asteroid off collision course with the planet. Using the Link Cable, they can control where the asteroid will land, but this requires a large amount of energy from s. During the Delta Episode, before the player obtains the Meteorite Shard, the player is denied access to the second floor due to the scientists focusing on the incoming asteroid. After the player obtains a Meteorite Shard from Zinnia in Granite Cave, the player receives an Entry Call on their PokéNav Plus from Steven, who requests that the player meet him at the Mossdeep Space Center. On the second floor, Professor Cozmo and Steven await the player. When the player arrives there, Professor Cozmo explains the current plan to warp to asteroid, but is interrupted by Zinnia, who warns them that they are making a mistake greater than that of AZ when he used the ultimate weapon 3,000 years ago. Despite her warnings, Steven and Cozmo are unfazed, and request that the player retrieve another Meteorite Shard to continue the plan, but this time require one from Meteor Falls. After the player confronts Team Magma /Team Aqua outside the Devon Corporation building in Rustboro City, Courtney /[[Matt]] leads the quintuplets and another Grunt in a raid on the Space Center. The villainous team admin intends to blow up the rocket, which contains more Infinity Energy than the ultimate weapon, with the aid of a Key Stone found at the Meteor Falls to complete Project AZOTH, saying that blowing up the rocket would be analogous to it Mega Evolving. Once they are stopped, Zinnia appears and takes the dimensional shifter controller and crushes it in her hand, rendering the plan to stop the meteoroid useless. She warns that using the dimensional shifter would have sent the asteroid into , in which the ultimate weapon was never built, so lacked the technology to avert the asteroid. She then takes Courtney /Matt 's Key Stone and announces her plan to steal Maxie /[[Archie]] 's. After receiving the / from Tabitha /[[Shelly]] in the Team Magma Hideout /Team Aqua Hideout , the player receives an Entry Call on their PokéNav Plus from Steven, who requests that the player meet him at the Mossdeep Space Center. On the second floor, Professor Cozmo and Steven await the player. When the player arrives there, Steven explains that very few people can enter Sky Pillar, such as Lorekeepers. He then suggests that the player ask Wallace for help, who has inherited the ancient lore to be able to break the seal preventing access to the Sky Pillar, who can be found outside the Cave of Origin. Team Magma Grunts= |-| Team Aqua Grunts= Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Buildings